1. Related Application
This is a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 10/213,475 filed Aug. 6, 2002 now abandoned.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of financial transaction cards, such as credit cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a financial transaction card and/or card reader that plays a sound recording when the card is swiped through the reader.
3. Background
Financial transaction cards are widely used. Such cards include credit cards, debit cards, and the like. Financial transaction cards also include assigned value cards, such as gift cards.
The wide range of choices available to consumers requires card issuers to differentiate their cards from those of other issuers so as to maintain or improve their market share. Transaction cards with new features and functions are being introduced to attract new customers and to establish brand identity. For example, this inventor has developed a credit card with a magnifying lens that has been successful in attracting and maintaining cardholder accounts.
Card issuers also have an interest in combating fraud, including the use of counterfeit cards. Thus, features that are difficult to counterfeit, such as holographic designs, have become popular with card issuers.